


A Beautiful Melody

by Mysterous951



Category: S. Quentin Quail
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Murder, Childhood Friends, Dark Past, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Faked Suicide, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Half-Siblings, Horror, Incest, Insanity, Manipulation, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Other, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psych Ward, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Tragic Romance, music box
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterous951/pseuds/Mysterous951
Summary: None other than a peaceful melody exposing its beauty to the world. The sound of tranquility. The sound of grace. The sound of peace. An alluring sound of music only played by tune that many can illustrate in several ways. Though behind beauty can lie something dark. If listened closely. If listened near. If listened at all. There may come a perception of truth behind the elegance of its notes.





	A Beautiful Melody

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new at this and I am VERY rusty on my vocabulary, so my apologies ahead of time...
> 
> Also, just a suggestion, please listen to a 'somewhat' creepy music box while reading.

As insanity crept upon the young woman with the melody of a child's nightmare, she shook in terror as she stood there in the pure white, bone-chilling snow, holding none other than the music box filled with nothing, but her fears. The soothing tune soon turning into madness as it became repetitive. Its beauty hiding beneath the shadows of its sounds. The noise of it soon became louder each time it repeated itself.

Weakness soon fell upon her as the feeling of death soon crossed the path of her willingness to survive in this eerie place the woman once called home. She closed her midnight eyes as tense as she could as tears soon shed. Her uneasiness getting the best of her as she trembled in terror of how her mind was being played. This box filled with music has freed her, but also twisted her mind to insanity as she has gone into the depths of its meaning.

The youthful woman has gotten to the point of it drowning her in the darkness as the tune of this melody has taken not just her mind, but the core of her soul... As time has passed. As this tune played continuously. As she spent hours on end in the cold. This pure white snow she stood in soon became a shade of garnet once she landed deep into the snow with the melody still repeating itself as it began to fade along with her feeling of sanity...

Luna Marino-- a young and innocent child left alone in an attic that happened to have been her room in the orphanage known as, St. Michael's Orphanage. The child was known to be very reserved and timid. She always obeyed the rules and respected others that were there. Luna was a very special child that not many knew much about when it came to her background. Her midnight eyes exposed her as a mystery. Her coral colored lips showed a smile that could brighten anyone's day. Her long silver, wavy hair was as perfect as a dolls that many have envied and questioned. And the lightly colorful clothing given to her showed her true nature and innocence.

It was the winter of 1987 where Luna Marino was officially adopted. The name she originally had before she was abandoned at the orphanage was not allowed to be remembered. The reasoning behind it was not to be exposed to anyone. Her parents reserved to change her name as they so wished. When she left the orphanage and moved to a small town in Italy she was adopted and raised by a Catholic family. While Luna grew up in a meager town in Italy, she was raised right and taken care of as many parents should care for their child. Her grades were excellent. Her mannerism was on point. Her figure and beauty was formed in innocence. She was the perfect daughter.

Luna was given gifts of plenty when holidays arrived. She had dolls. She had pets. She had many types of things given to her for her entertainment. Though there came across one present she did not expect to receive. Her parents found it would match her perfectly to help sooth her moments of anxiety. As she unwrapped the neatly tied box with eagerness, a look of befuddle appeared seconds after. The young girl pulled out a smoothly wooden box that had her name carved in cursive. Luna carefully examined the wooden box before seeing what lied inside. Once she opened, an unexpected noise left the box and entered her ears. She closed it furiously out of bewilderment.

The parents chuckled lightly with amusement once they saw an expression of curiosity lie upon the child's face. The young girl opened it again slowly, seeing a tiny figurine of a little girl sitting peacefully against a tree, rise from below the lid of the box. A look of glee came across the young child's face as she heard a peaceful melody play right before her. Luna closed her eyes slowly with a grin, admiring the soothing tune. As she did, her imagination began to grow. She felt a music performance was right before her. The harmony in the music box began lightly in tune. The beat was a rhythmic pattern. It was alluring the child as if trapping her inside a room filled with music. She admired the sound, not minding the repetitive tune.

"I hope it is to your liking, Luna."

Her mother gave her a glistening smile. The young girl nodded with happiness. She looked up at her parents pleasantly as she showed gratitude to them for giving her a special gift she never thought to receive let alone ask for. The parents were pleased that Luna loved the gift given to her. Luna opened the music box again and set it down in front of her so she could listen to its calming tune. Her parents left her alone in the living room, heading to their room, leaving the young child be. Luna's eye lids became heavy and she fell into a peaceful slumber by the cause of the notes.

"Hm...?" The child awoke in darkness, light gradually hovering over her, "Where... am I?"

Luna questioned herself quietly, looking around. A frosty breeze passed through her, leading her arm hair to prick up. Condensation exited her small coral colored lips each time she exhaled. The child felt chills surrounding her while she examined the environment before her. A towering oak tree that was five times the size of her was planted to the ground in front of her. Scarcely any of the dark emerald leaves were being brushed off by the wind. The hickory pigment on the bark looked a scant aged, but still fresh to stand tall. The glow of the grass matched perfectly with the atmosphere. It was almost as if she was left in the forest as the little girl in her music box.

The young one spun around graciously, enchanted by the scenery. A look of a peaceful glee came across the adolescent face while she danced, humming to herself with the matching tune of the melody from her music box. A small sigh left Luna's lips as she casually opened her eyes. As the child stood serenely, a noise suddenly played. One that she was oh so familiar with. The melody that left the box was behind her. She was startled for a moment, but her smile reappeared. The young girl walked to it and plucked it up from the ground. Luna admired it again, but was soon shocked by the image it formed into.

"What happened to... my music box?" Luna was close to dropping it, "How..."

The music box became shabby. The paint was peeling. The edges were sharp. The decorated metal was rusted. Words appeared on the box. There were several curse words carved on the surface. Her heart fell heavy as she studied all of them. Luna pleaded to severely disregard them and recollected the tune within would placid her cardiac organ. The music remained the same, her racing heart was finally at ease. Or so she hoped...

"Wh-What is this sound...?"

Luna feared the sonority that she ended up sealing it tight, but the noise continued. The tune was the same, but there were notes combined to a point where you could detect screams arising from a child filled with despair. Her eyebrows furrowed and her natural smile formed straight into a scowl as her lips trembled by apprehension. The young girls heart beat furiously. Luna struggled to reject the sound, but it became blaring each time it repeated itself. The noise became loud to where it pierced through her ears, she couldn't take much more of it. Tears of plead escaped her eyes as she collapsed on her knees with an outcry.

"Please... Please stop this!" She groaned with pain from the noise becoming sharp, "Please... please..." Luna bawled.

"So you are still alive... How disgraceful..." A man with a deep voice spoke in a grody tone.

"Huh...?" She peered at what was above her, tears blinding her vision.

"Your meaning of life will come to an end soon... very soon indeed." The voice faded with the sound of disregard to the child's emotions.

"What...?" Luna slowly stood up, fearing the words that left that man's mouth, "Wh-what do you mean?!"

She screeched, panicking. She was left in the darkness. Her anxiety rising to it's peak. Luna felt so scared that she didn't know what to do. The tune kept playing over and over, sounding like a broken record. It was so heart wrenching to the point of where her anxiousness led her heart to suddenly halt by her overwhelming feel of fear entering deep into the core of her heart and mind. Luna thought it was the end of her as she fell unconscious in the darkness that just became darker as her eyes slowly closed with the tears that overflowed, escaping her midnight eyes that soon turned black.

_**Ten years later...** _

The young woman blew out the fire that was engulfed by the strings in her eighteen azure candles. The room fell dark and soon lit up in an instant by the switch another woman turned on. Cheers, laughter, and happiness were consumed amidst the limited crowd in the cozy home. Luna was on the center stage that evening as it was her eighteenth birthday. It was microscopic, but warm all around by the welcome she gave to her family, friends, and colleagues that attended her party in her new home. It was quite ecstatic for her seeing how it was her time to shine as the successful woman she has become.

She honorably received a doctorate in the medical field. Bought a new home. And officially has a prosperous career shes driven herself into, all falling into place. It felt like quite a blessing was fallen upon her, that many viewed as a miracle. She couldn't be any happier than this. Luna had her brightest smile on that evening. The young adult felt the love and care given to her all around. Music began to play by the keys on her grandfathers piano that was passed down to her as a graduation gift. She looked across the room, seeing the piano being played by none other than her childhood friend, Enzo Rossi.

Enzo-- Quite the mischievous type he has been and still appears to be, as both a young boy leading into his adult years. Though he is also very gentlemanly when need be. His pure jet colored hair, freshly cut and slicked back into his usual ruffled style. His sapphire eyes that could drown a woman by his charming gaze. His pale rose colored lips always curved into a smirk when looking into ones eyes, making a person feel as if they were in a trance. And his apparel always gracious than any other man's. He is quite the perfect gentleman many fall for, long for, and crave for ever so easily. Well, all except one certain one. That of course being Luna.

Luna's relationship with Enzo has been a little complex between one another. They have always been different, yet similar in several ways throughout the years they've spent together. Attraction between one another has been so alluring, yet so unappealing from the cause of their obsession with dominance. One could never accept defeat when perfecting any task given. That of course being their downfall towards their hidden plead for pleasure among each other. They longed for each other in secrecy, but pride always stood before them. Quite a tragedy between each other, but of course, appeared to be troublesome if even thinking of putting effort into accepting defeat nonetheless.

The young woman kept close watch on the young mans performance as if exposing her admiration. It reminded her of her passion towards music. She always fell in love with the soothing tune of the keys that were played before her. Though as her ears listened closely and listened clearly, the woman's mind was reminded of that dream she had ten years ago. It was quite a vivid dream that has always been in her subconscious. Whenever the chorus in a song was played, the broad voice echoed in her mind as if taunting her in silence. She tried to focus on the tune her friend was playing, but the voice overlapped each key.

"No..." She murmured, "Stop..."

Luna tried to control the voice that played repetitively, but she couldn't control it. She put as much effort as she could to recall each key just to surpass that voice that called out a threat to her. The first few keys beginning its roar. The notes soon becoming sharp as the melody rose. The tune having a rhythmic pattern as it became constant. The incongruous ending leading it back to its beginning. She recalled this being her utmost favorite melody of all. Quiet Slumber-- its enchanted beauty easily calling out to children so they would fall into a deep slumber. It was as if the tune was being played by the full moon as it rose in the night sky.

The young woman walked towards the piano to listen to the performance up close. Luna leaned and rested her head on the back of the grand piano, listening to the music she always held high in regards as if she was love-struck for the first time in her life. She closed her eyes slowly with a beam as she hummed along with the melody. Peace finally swarmed her with the feeling of warmth. The music came to an end and clapping followed after. It was quite a memorable evening to Luna which gave her hope on forgetting the past and moving forward just like the adults did before her.

"Thank you all for coming." Luna escorted the guests out.

"Thank you for inviting us. You have such a beautiful home." A colleague responded before leaving the house, "I'm looking forward to working with you as years come."

"Have a nice evening, child. I'll see you again soon."

Her mother spoke before leaving with her husband. Luna nodded with a smile as she waved them off. She sighed with prosperity while she watched them leave. The young woman turned her heels and was about to walk inside until she felt a big, warm hand grab hold of her wrist. The woman jolted by the sudden feel, that seconds after, the exact same melody Luna listened to ten years ago played once more. Her adrenaline rose as fast as a gun shot. Her breathing became jagged. And her entire body became paralyzed. Once the tune played, her memory of the time she appeared in the music box during her slumber became her nightmare.

"Quite a memory, is it not?"

A voice chuckled behind her. She didn't want to turn. She couldn't turn. The melody she held so dearly before has become nothing, but her dismay as years passed. Luna put as much effort as she could to suppress that noise, but it just continued playing. The repetitive tune just became louder and louder in her mind. The rhythmic patterns becoming sharp as it entered through her ears, soon corrupting and consuming her mind. The tune turning into screams. Each time that tune played, it always led Luna to losing a particle of herself as if leading her to going insane. There was no coping mechanism. There was no resourceful technique. There was nothing that could aid her to surpass her dread towards it. But... was it because she was too scared to face it again? Or was it because she was silenced to expose her reasoning each time it played?

"No... No... NO!"

The young woman finally jerked her arm away from the hand that grasped her, but she wasn't freed. She struggled and struggled to free herself from that tight hold, in yet... the grip just became tighter and tighter. Luna kept screaming bloody murder. Yelling out for help. But neither helped. As she tugged as strongly as she could with all her might, a noise of glass shattering echoed in the background along with the melody still playing at its highest.

"Never expected your obsession to become your downfall." The voice chuckled with slight amusement and surprise, "Quite intriguing indeed."

"Stop this..." Her voice crackles, "Stop... please... Just stop this!" Her hands gripped tightly into fists as she began to shed tears.

"Heh... how amusing." The voice chuckled, "Now I know your fear."

The voice whispered in her ear. At that moment, Luna thought that was the end. She thought that was the moment of her time to die. As that man before her ten years ago stated her doom. She stood there, shaken with fear as her anxiety began to rise to its peak, awaiting for fate to end her path of life.


End file.
